1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic device for correcting the gait or walk of a femoral amputee.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As is known in the technology, the stump of the thigh of an amputee who is equipped with a prosthetic leg fits into a matching depression, generally referred to as a socket, which in turn, is articulated to the leg of the amputee. There is usually provided a hydraulic shock absorber which regulates or controls the gait or movement of the amputee between the socket and the leg of the amputee. The shock absorber includes a piston rod and a cylinder, whereby the piston rod is attached to the socket and the cylinder attached to the leg, or vice versa. Hydraulic fluid which is provided within the shock absorber assists the wearer thereof to extent and flex the leg. The shock absorber is particularly resistant to flexion during every phase or situation of walking movement, and especially in the event of a misstep by the amputee.